You're Okay Just the Way You Are
by Ayanjae
Summary: Set after Shadow Soul. A oneshot. Bamon.


_Dear Diary,_

_Damon is a human! Oh my God! I don't think I can believe it. But it's true. He is furious. Stefan is furious. Stefan says Damon has taken his humanity. Damon says Stefan takes his life. I can't say anything about this. They have to settle it between themselves. Oh, I'm so tired. I'm going to bed. _

_Bonnie_

Bonnie is rudely awakened by the sound of something shattering. She kicks her blanket away and groans when she sees the clock. It is only five in the morning. But when the sound is heard again, she gets off the bed immediately, takes a quick glance at the mirror, wipes away any trace of drool on her face and sprints to the kitchen –where she believes the sound originates from.

She tiptoes silently in front of Stefan and Elena's and Mrs Flowers's rooms, not wanting to wake them. _But what if it is a thief? _She thinks. She shakes her head. What if it is not? What if it's a cat? She will totally humiliate herself. Get spooked for nothing. They will laugh their asses off. _No, I won't wake them up._

When she gets to the kitchen, it is dark. She sees a man's silhouette scanning through the entire fridge. _Oh God, he wants to steal our food,_ she thinks. She quickly rolls very quietly under the table which is located near the kitchen entrance. Talk about watching too much James Bond movies. She sees a pair of chiselled legs wrapped in expensive jeans. She can't see his face. She pulls back under the table. Suddenly, a plate falls and shatters right where Bonnie's head is a few moments ago.

Bonnie bites back the urge to scream. She hears the man curses some creative cursing and to her dismay, he bends down to pick up the broken pieces. He will definitely see her. No time to hide; no time for anything. Bonnie closes her eyes and prays silently.

"Bonnie?" the man sounds shocked.

Bonnie thinks she knows that voice. She opens her eyes slowly and sees Damon's face just a few inches from hers. She yelps and Damon jerks, hitting his head at the table.

"Ow!" Damon falls on his butt.

Bonnie crawls from underneath the table and stands, offering her hand to Damon. He takes it and struggles to stand. He keeps rubbing the sore spot where he hits his head. Bonnie turns on the light.

"What are you doing in here in the dark, Damon?" she asks.

He rolls his eyes. "I think that is my question to you. And what were you doing under the table?"

Bonnie scratches her head and grins sheepishly. "I thought that a thief broke in. I was a little afraid. What are _you_ doing in the dark?" she puts her hands on her hip.

This time, Damon blushes. It is too faint and the kitchen is dark, but Bonnie swears she sees it. She is awed. Damon is actually able to blush.

"I was… hungry."

Bonnie's eyes go wide. Her hands go instinctively to her neck. The colour drains from her face. She is forgetting the fact that Damon is a human.

Damon wears a disbelief expression on his face. "Earth to Bonnie. I'm a pathetic little human, remember?"

Bonnie's hands drop from her neck and her mouth forms a big 'O'. She blinks a couple times and closes her mouth. Then she nods her head.

"Of course. I… forget." She knocks the side of her head softly.

Damon sighs. This redhead is really forgetful. Bonnie feels a little annoyed when she hears Damon sighs.

"So, what are you getting?" she asks after that.

"Nothing. There's nothing in the fridge."

"So cook."

Damon suddenly shifts his feet uncomfortably. Bonnie eyes him suspiciously. She purses her lips and watches him up and down.

"The truth is I can't cook."

Bonnie's eyes go wide and the next thing she knows is that she is laughing her ass off. She slaps her knee and wipes the tears at the corner of her eyes. She resists the urge to roll on the floor and laugh like a madwoman.

"You can't cook?" she asks after she calms down.

_So, Damon is not as perfect as I thought_, she thinks.

But a few laughs still escape her mouth and she clamps it shut when she sees Damon glaring at her.

"Okay. Let see." She rubs her chin. "I'll cook."

Damon gives a nasty snort. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Bonnie glares at him and puts her hands on her hips. "Why? Do you want to starve to death?"

He smirks and crosses his arms at his chest. She wants to smack that smirk off of his face. She takes a deep calming breath.

"I still want to live."

She raises an eyebrow. "What does that mean? Are you implying that my cooking is inedible?"

He shrugs.

"Fine. Suit yourself." She begins to walk out of the kitchen.

But her steps are stopped by a loud, humiliating sound. Damon's stomach is making a very loud sound. She turns and guffaws.

"I think I'll be able to endure your cooking," Damon decides.

This time, it's her turn to smirk. She fluffs her bouncy red curls smugly and walk to the refrigerator. She opens it, preparing the ingredients to cook an old-fashioned stew. She sees from the corner of her eyes that Damon is gawking behind her the whole time she is preparing the stew. When it's finished, she serves the stew for him and sees him almost drooling. She stifles a laugh.

"Here. Help yourself." She pushes a big bowl full of stew to him.

His face is very grateful and blessed that Bonnie has to smile a little. _Poor Damon, he must be starving_, she thinks.

When he finishes the dish, his face looks blissful. Bonnie feels a surge of pride, knowing that she is the one that is responsible for the expression on his face. He looks at her shyly.

"What?" she asks; raising her eyebrow.

"Thank… you."

She laughs nervously. "Err, No big deal."

She doesn't know what happens, but she suddenly feels shy when Damon thanked her. She knocks her head a few times to bring herself back to reality.

Damon clears his throat. "I've been thinking that since you cook for me… I'll tell you my plan."

Bonnie eyes him suspiciously. She has a bad premonition about this.

She purses her lips. "What plan?"

"I want to go back To Dark Dimension. Find a way to change myself back."

Bonnie's eyes widen at the statement. She cannot believe this. That place is like a living hell. They barely escaped it and now he wants to go back to that place? He is totally impossible!

"But it's dangerous!"

Damon shakes his head. "I don't care. I want my life back. I need to be a vampire back."

Bonnie sighs. She doesn't know why but she prefers Damon as a human. He seems less intimidating and more approachable. She wants it to stay this way. She wants to know him better.

"I guess it's up to you."

She stands up and takes Damon's bowl to the sink and washes it. After that she wipes her hand using a small towel and walks out of the kitchen. But she stops at the entrance and looks back at Damon. She sees him looking at her. She smiles a little to him and turns away.

"But I still think that you're okay just the way you are," She says softly before continuing to walk away.

She doesn't know whether he hears her or not but she hopes he does.


End file.
